peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Steve W
Please feel free to leave me a message. Steve W 14:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Steve! Yes, not exactly earth-shattering, is it? I'm afraid I didn't quite get what you meant yesterday, so here is my message. I'm going to activate my user page right now. P.S. 1981 Festive Fifty page is under construction, per your suggestion. All the best, mate. Steve so.it.goes.2512 00:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Cheers Thanks, Steve. When I just logged in, it came up as "you have messages waiting". Cool. Think this could be useful in terms of letting people communicate with us (and vice-versa). Maybe I'll put a note on the front saying we'll activate the talk pages at the weekend or something. We can always delete the talk pages of particular individuals if they don't want them up. Also a link or two to my user page for people to use if they want. Steve W 04:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Steve No problem! Thought it was about time I pulled my weight on this 'ere wiki, as you and the other guys are doing such sterling work. That 12 March 1980 show is a good 'un, too. Loving this 400 Box stuff. BTW, the peel group messages seem to have stalled. I sent one last night and it's still not showed up yet. But hopefully it's just a glitch and the mod will get on it. Nice job on that Rock Family Trees episode. I'll give it a look when I get back on Sunday. Eddie. DuffPaddy 10:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) 6 March 1980 Hi Steve Just noticed you were in 6 March 1980 but showing tape as 21 mins long. I downloaded version 1 hour 43 mins long. Looks like your download stopped early - this happened to me on a couple of Bill's files but if you look at the file sizes you'll see there is about 82 Mb available. Cheers Pash are playlists from BFBS equivalent to the Radio 1 shows? Hello Steve, I have three questions: what do you mean, how long does it take, to see the playlists(and I hope so also the audio-material) from 1980 and 81 complete here on this project? Are the playlists from BFBS equivalent to the Radio 1 shows? I have listen the first BFBS-shows in autumn 79. In the end of the 70´s I have listen (not a John Peel Show) the follow musician from Washington DC : Bob or Robert Spradley (or similar) The title of this song was "Doppler-schritt" (I´m not sure about the spelling). It was a kind of experimental with a lot of phasings and Jet-sounds... In the same radioshow they also played pieces from the Residents "Commercial-album" Thanks for help and answers... regards Taymur Hi Taymur, Uh, good questions. I'll put my answer on your user discussion page. Cheers, Steve W 11:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) BFBS shows Hello Steve, at first thank you for your answers... fortunately, I have a copy of a handscribed book with the BFBS-shows from 19.3.1981 - 24.12.1985... my first recording was from november 79 (at that time, I had only the chance for mono-recordings, the broadcasting-quality in East-Berlin was lousy. I think the follow artists was (this mc is broken...) on this tape: Jam - Eaten rifle, 4B2 - War of the lads, Cabaret Voltaire - Heaven and Hell unfortunately some notices and tapes are lost or broken...years later, I bought some vinyl-material etc. from this stuff other recordings was on old mono-tapes, after than in the mid of the 80´s in stereo. I had the chance to get some mc´s from the years 82 and 83. My interest are the years 1979-1982 of this kind of music. If you have interest, I make a copy of this book (I think in 2 weeks the copy is ready) and send this to your adress. A great help for me would be copies (pdf or rtf is o.k.)from the playlists(of course the audio-material is also welcome) from Jan.1979 - March 1981... here an excerpt from 24.9.81: Indoor shopping center - The Plugs, Mad eyed screamer - Creatures, Backening strings - Altered Images, Science of voice - Volkstanz, Stretch - Maximum Joy, The ultimate in fun is going to the disco with my babe - Rip, Rig & Panic, Real toy - Altered Images, Split second feeling - Cabaret Voltaire, Round world - Method Actors, So unreal - The Creatures, ----- Our secret - Comsat Angels, Cracked the ball - Wall of Voodoo, Faithless - Altered Images, Totally naked without lock key - Rip, Rig & Panic, But not then - Creatures, Spring in (feealta)? - Slow Children, Toom top - Zeros, Wild thing - Creatures regards Taymur 10 September 1994 Hi Steve. I've added another tracklisting to the other two I did yesterday. Tracking down the artist and track by 'Modogo Gian Franco Ferre' proved to be the most tricky aspect! My O Level French came in handy. DM Barbara Cartland/Extreme Noise Terror Mash Up Anyone? Steve Looking forward to The Pink Page in honour of Babs. Posted another tracklisting today but couple of gaps which I'll try on the group. Last one tomorrow then hols. Wondered whether we shouldn't pitch to the Yahoo Group that volunteers pick off a show each to do but publicised so that we don't all do the same work. Have you already tried this beyond the volunteers welcome sign in the Wikia? Best regards Pash Holidays Are Go Steve Best wishes to you too for both holiday and festive season. Can't wait for new 400 Box shows to relax to (that is if your idea of relaxation is tracking down a German EP which JP refuses to try and pronounce). Look forward to speaking in 2009 - off to Thailand in the morning. Have a good one Pash Thanks, Steve! I'll check out the KK stuff when I get back on Sunday night. Meantime, have a great Christmas & New Year yourself! All the best, Eddie. 21 December 2000 Are you working on the track listing of this, the recently-circulated Christmas special from Peel Acres? If not, I'll do it. Dr M. New Shows Hi Steve Happy New Year! Hope you had a great time in India. Thailand was fantastic - planning to go back as soon as I can. Really overwhelmed with number of new shows over Xmas - terrific. Did tracklisting for Jimmy Norton's Explosion/Rezillos show today (6.8.79) - which shows from Bill were you referring to? Will have a chance to do a couple in next days then move house so few days packing/unpacking and setting up new PC with 2 TB of hard drive space to accommodate all the 400 Box! Speak soon Pash New Shows 2 Steve Got the Bill shows - all clear now. Just downloading them and will kick off tomorrow on some. Cheers Pash 2 November 1987 Hi Steve. I've just added this track listing. 02 November 1987. The show was briefly available for download on - I think - the shortlived forerunner of the http://www.30242.net/ website. It was up there sometime around late 2007 / early 2008. The show was incorrectly dated though, the filename said something like "late 1985". New Front Page Steve, this is fantastic!! Congratulations! Where do you get all these ideas from? so.it.goes.2512 08:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Speed adjusted Hi Steve. The 400 box page still carries the "provisional... speed adjusted versions coming" references for 10.01.79 and 14.02.79. I'm about to start work on the next one. Kev's tapes Hi Steve. How's about making a new category for Kev's tape collection, so the relevant pages can be tagged? Kev's Tapes. Dr Mango 15:30, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Update Hi Steve, thanks for your comments about the Banshees page. I have also revamped the Festive Fifty 1976 front page after getting an email from Ken this morning about the 'was it a listener's poll or wasn't it' dilemma...since he says he voted in it, I changed that and the formatting as well. He has also provided me with the session repeat dates for the 1983 and 1984 FFs so I'm in the process of updating the former and getting ready to start work on the latter. I have read your email but didn't have time to respond this morning: thanks for doing the what's new update, as I just didn't get around to it. Enough waffle and back to my day job! I'll try and put some of my other ideas in action as and when. so.it.goes.2512 06:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) 1976 Festive Fifty Hi Steve, sorry to drag this out, but I rather like the layout of the main page, and nobody seems to have queried my other listings, so please don't go to all the trouble of redoing it. I like to imagine that somebody who's never heard of it would rather be prompted to scroll down to find the higher placings than otherwise. Or maybe I'm just an idiosyncratic old bastard. As JP would say, who knows?!! Cheers Your comrade in arms so.it.goes.2512 16:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Work! Good lord, my man, have you been busy or what! As I said on my user page, I have to be careful about how much time I spend Peeling, so I'll add bits and pieces whenever. Take care, buddy. so.it.goes.2512 11:08, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Busy Hi Steve. Yeah, I've been on a roll this week! Been banging out about two track listings a day, although my brain has hurt by the end of the second. 14 April 1980 is a great show, by the way. Hearing Peel play Wham! still seems odd. Mind you, I feel queasy when I hear UB40 on his show! Looks like you've only taken a short breather...thanks for locating the 22 January 2002 show, as I didn't have it at all! P.S. Added two link pages to Peel Celebrations. Keep on rockin' in the free world so.it.goes.2512 15:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *Hey Steve! *I found your 'Cricketer' comment, and I'll alter the information ASAP, thank you for that. *Are there any impending dates for your new 'On This Day' that I can help with? *Cheers, Steve so.it.goes.2512 05:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) 1981 - 83 Hi! After finishing off the track listing for the excellent collection that is Kev's Tapes, I had a look at my own archives for any shows in 1981 - 83 that weren't yet listed on the Wiki. You probably spotted 01 June 1982 going up the other day. I've just added 29 July 1982. I can't remember where I got this show from. It was a couple of years back and must have been one of the tape sharing blogs. Just so you know, I've got 16 February 1981 in my sights next, plus one or two more. All good stuff. :) By the way, I think the page for 01 June 1981 should be removed. I think it was created in error due to a error dating the show. The download link shows it to be the show for 14 May 1981, which is complete. Dr Mango 23:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Re: 29 July 1982. I don't know whether it's just my recording or a problem with the encoding, but it's a bit rough in places, with some bursts of crackle. Maybe an appeal to the Yahoo group would be an idea before I upload my copy (which I'm willing to do). Dr Mango 15:16, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, what about the last of Bill's recent batch, 24 March 1980? Shall I get onto it or have you started work? I hope you hadn't spent too much time on 07 April 1980 before I leapt in! Dr Mango 19:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re: unsolved mystery Steve - it should be Seven Minutes Of Nausea, not Seven Seconds Of Nausea. The agony is clearly meant to last much longer !!!! Virgin Shows Guilty as charged Been off line as I stupidly switched broadband providers and lo and his best mate behold - no broadband for a month! Finally back on line to find that all the March and April 1980 shows I tracklisted offline had already been done! Doh! Can now do a few old jobs and started on the neglected Torrent 8 compilation and the Virgin in store shows - like you I love how pissed off he is and the comments about the staff are priceless. Let me know what else is on the roster for tracklistings and I'll see what I can do Cheers Pash Peel Acres Just a thought - it would be handy for reference to have a page called 'Peel Acres', with a brief explanation of what the place was and then a list of the acts who played there and the dates. I'd be happy to get cracking on that if you want to stick a template up. Ok! I'll get onto it this evening. I didn't start the page myself because I thought there might be a template / guide to make everything here look uniform, but I can figure that out for myself I suppose. I've already included a link in the track listing I posted earlier for 10 June 2003! Dr Mango 19:41, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Torrent 8 Yeah, I found torrent 8 a touch frustrating. I downloaded some shows that looked to be new to me, only to find - when they eventually came down - that they were shows already in my collection, just incorrectly titled. It's a bit bafflingly too that there's a couple of duplicates in the torrent, same show, just with different names! Anyway, speaking of torrent 8, I've just added 02 January 1980. I've had the full show for this date for a while, not sure where I got it from. It was a couple of years back. Dr Mango 21:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Uploads Steve Any chance of reupping some shows I can't pull down as follows: 06 Feb 1979 04 Jun 1979 14 Jul 1980 22 Aug 1978 16 Feb 1981 25 May 1979 Many thanks Pash Hi Steve! Thanks for the kind words. It's nice to know there's other Peel fanatics out there! :) Uploads Sorted Steve Sorry to be a pain. The links were there (although some pop up 4 possible sources sharebee, megaupload, rapidshare etc and only one works) but I wasn't diligent enough. If you could post 16 Feb 1981 though I would be grateful. 25 May 1979 show was in fact 24 May 1979 - had it misfiled on iTunes and suffered mysterious deletion somehow - oh dear not been feeling great today! Updated the tracklisting for 14 Jul 1980 and will tidy up any of the other shows I referenced once they have all downloaded. Best regards Pash 25 February 2003 Steve, Firstly, an appreciation from me for all the hard work you're putting into the Wiki. I've noticed the tracklist you recently put up dated 25 February 2003 should be 25 March 2003. Cheers, Pad Cheers For The Up Thanks Steve Lot better today - think that was the last Virgin show but I do have a batch of shows without tracklistings which I am gradually ploughing through and uncovering some classic tracks. Last Virgin was a belter - JP taking the piss hugely! Now just want to find a copy of the Magazine reformation shows I went to last week - someone must have recorded them. Blinding sets on both nights I went to. Cheers Pash More Torrent 8 Hi Steve. Still poking around with Torrent 8. The two files named "80-00-00" and "John Peel Show 00-04-80" are the same file with a different name (doh!). They appear to be another half an hour's worth of the show from 11 February 1980, judging by the session guests. So I'll add the details this evening. Whoever put this torrent together must have a strange sense of humour! Dr Mango 18:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) New tapes I have a small collection of Peel shows from my own tapes which don't appear to be available yet... 1994-07-01 1994-08-05 1999-03-23 1999-03-24 1999-07-10 2000-02-09 2000-03-01 2000-04-27 They're currently digitised in OGG format, but could easily be re-ripped or converted. What's the best way to make them available to your good selves (and indeed, anyone else that wants them)? Syrtis 00:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) 1977 FF50 I think I finally have a definitive answer! http://www.strictly-vibes.com/j-ayes-yaho-j-ayes-amp-ranking-trevor-tr-vt8026.html ThunderPeel2001 11:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : No worries, Steve! :) ThunderPeel2001 10:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Turning Japanese (a case of the vapours?) Hi Steve. Ha! Seemed a bit picky of me, I thought at the time. Glad you didn't get the hump! Dr Mango tapes of partial peel 1979 - 82 I have loads of cassette tapes of Peel - poor quality but much loved. Not full tapes - just me pushing my record button when he plays something I liked ... no idea what to do with them - can you help 21:37, 23 March 2009 (UTC) m.luetchford@btopenworld.com new person with tapes! So I'll type up playlists and look at your link - nudge me if you don't hear as I am keen to contribute to the great mans memory. He is still missed every day. This is a sample of what sort of info. will be in playlists: Title: John Peel - February 1982 - UB40 A. B52s - Mesopotamia The Wake - Give Up Echo and the Bunnymen - Taking Advantage Heaven17 - At the height of the fighting If all else fails - DISTINCT UB40 - Followtician PULP - Turnkey Mamba Mama The Drowning Craze - In the Heat B. The Associates - Party Fears Two Tesco Bombers - Break the ice at parties UB40 - Love is all, is alright Digital(l) - Siouxie Sioux II Switch - Siouxie Sioux Louis Jordan - Beans and Cornbread Colours out of time - Mambo Girl Mambo Just typing it up makes me remember his genius - I always wanted to put together a tape of John Peel songs - Skids TV Stars, Made Professor - John Peel Dub, Mandolin on the Faces etc. sure there were more - also his single box - it would be great CD. Mark 02 september 1985 oops, hadn't posted to list, now rectified! best wishes. gordon Gordonrgw 21:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) 29 September 1987 Hi Steve. I can't remember exactly where this show came from. It wasn't from Jon Horne's site though, definitely. I have a feeling it was from the predecessor the current 3042b.net website. The file creation date is 27 Feb 2008. It seems as if they were previously available about a month before that, with the incorrect date of 30 August 1987, I think (I only deleted the duplicates yesterday so can't double-check now!). I'm sure someone on the Yahoo group will remember the source. I've got a few more 1987 shows that aren't on the Wiki, ones that I acquired from some short-lived sharing sites back in 2007, so I'll get around to doing them this week as well. Dr Mango 13:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Right! Today I compared my 1987 shows with what's on the Wiki and noticed two omissions here, these being 16 June 1987 and 17 June 1987. I've just added details of the first show. My mp3 is only 36 mins long. I can't remember exactly where I got it, some short-lived blog back in 2005 I think. It wouldn't surprise me if the person is a member of the Yahoo group. It's quite possible that the original download was the full 2 hour show and the flakey internet connection at work (for that's where I was when I grabbed it) conked out before the download had finished. I remember having lots of problems with downloading at the time. The 17 June 1987 is the full show. In fact, it's 2 hours and 20 mins long. I've just had a listen and there a chunk of show from 1990 tacked onto the end. Anyway, interestingly, both are the same in style to 15 June 1987, which IS on the Wiki. Looks like it's the same taper / ripper that was responsible. Dr Mango 23:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Steve! Hey! Thanks for the account man! I am working on getting as much of my cassettes MP3 as possible. Do the shows have to be in full? I mean with Peel voiceovers etc. or just the songs? I ask because I have ones in each format. Dave Back! Been away for a while thankz to my incredible work load but zhould be able to get a bit of blogging and wikiing in during the zummer! Hope all iz well at your end. Telstar Hi have you seen the trailer for the new Joe Meek film 'Telstar'? Someone plays John Peel in it as working for the NME.. --Thesummerproject 22:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Peel was in a pretty dire film called 'Five Seconds To Spare' in 1999. Here's the clip: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXiXBiJoWdM --Thesummerproject 12:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Show 14 Feb 1979 I reread an old diary I kept in '79 where I had noted that I particularly enjoyed the show on 14 Feb - the tracklisting on the Wiki page looks great but the link has died. Can it be uploaded again please? That'd be much appreciated. I've really enjoyed revisiting the shows online. I have a friend with a box of Peel tapes from the late 70s who I keep nagging to let me borrow them so I can digitise them. I'll let you know if I have any success. Cheers-- 16:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) OK, will re-up and notify you here in the next day or two. Would be excellent if you can get your friend to hand over the tapes for digitizing. Please keep us updated. Cheers, Steve W 17:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Track listings etc I'll get onto Ken's recent share now. Regarding the other matter, what's your email address? Dr Mango 17:04, 23 June 2009 (UTC) References Hi mate, I fixed the Calexico page for you (if you were using Rich Text editor, it doesn't work). You just add a new section (I call mine Footnotes) and add a script that is <, followed by references, a forwrad slash, and then another > (if I print it as is, it disappears from here!). It appears like magic. On the other pages thingy, I'll have a mull. All the best buddy! so.it.goes.2512 11:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) How can I best help? Steve I will keep the gushing to a minimum but suffice to say I am thrilled to discover the Peel Wiki. I had trawled the blogs over the last few years grabbing all that Peel Everday, Kats Karavan etc had to offer (and bless them all for that). I can't believe I have now stumbled on this treasure trove of the great man's work. So how can I best help? I am more than happy to tracklist a show but not sure how I know which are 1) available to download and 2) have not yet been worked on. If that is under control what else can I do to get involved? Let me know - Keen to get started Cheers, Peter --PeterG 07:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Please check my homework teach Hi Steve Thanks for the advice and direction. I started in the Andrew T 90s Tapes as you suggested. I completed 30 March 1999 and would appreciate it if you could give it the once over to see if I made any obvious mistakes, improvements I could make etc. This will help me to avoid perpetuating mistakes with each list I work on. Once again thanks for letting me be a part of this Cheers, Peter PeterG 06:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Great advice! Steve Many thanks for the thorough review and great advice. In particular I have checked into the search database which looks to be a great resource (though I am still inclined to listen to the show for accuracy and feel – hardly a chore). I will try the Unknown category as well as you suggest. I notice you used discogs for the album link. I tend to use allmusic a lot so I may try a link or two to that. I assume it doesn’t matter which resource site if it adds value (let me know if not). Thanks again and on to next page! Cheers, Peter Transcribing existing tracklistings? Hi Steve Hope all is well. Thanks for the latest round of tips. I incorporated quite a few into my latest page 28 January 1999 (comments more than welcome!) By the way I now completely concur with using discogs for a lot of the Peel links; it is much better for the indie releases! Anyway to tonight's query; I am traveling this week with 4 hours on a plane each way and was figuring listening and transcribing some JP would not be a bad way to spend some time. When offline, I think I would focus on pages where the playlist is mostly known (e.g. 14 April 1995) but needs to be put into standard format and other info captured while listening. Am I right in assuming we want shows like this put into standard format? Let me know and if so I will take a shot this week. All The Best, Peter PeterG 04:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hope this is useful? Hi Steve: Back in game after a week on the road. Based on your feedback I worked on 14 April 1995 which had a starting playlist. I definitely found it easier to work form a starting list when on a plane etc. as I have a reference to work from. Then I can add links etc. when I get back online either at the hotel or when I return home. If this is of value to the wiki then I will reserve those kind of pages for when I am on the road. Very nice track down on The Boys by the way from the 28 January 1999 show Access to the Andrew T Tapes Hi Steve Sorry for the slow output lately; combination of work on the road, vacation and a computer crash. Anyway two new transcribed shows up. I recommend 03 September 1994 - it's hysterical and the music is great. Meanwhile I was looking for another Andrew T show to transcribe while I travel next week, and I get the following error message no matter what show I choose. Any insight appreciated. Cheers, Peter Forbidden You don't have permission to access /JP_AT_index.html on this server. Additionally, a 403 Forbidden error was encountered while trying to use an ErrorDocument to handle the request. Hello Yes, 30242.net seems to be down at the moment, hopefully nothing serious. I've asked 'over the road' but nobody has responded yet. Fingers crossed. Andrew AndrewT IAP and The Rest Thanks for keeping me in the loop Steve. I have started working on an IAP show so I will finish that up first. Then I will have two worlds to work in which should keep me busy. I will also join the Mailing Group as you suggest; seems like there is some great info and people over there. Thanks for now from some generic hotel room somewhere in the U.S. Cheers, Peter Peelenium Hi Steve, While correcting the typo in the Peelenium table (1972->1973), one thing has struck me. We seem to refer to the Peelenium as 100 years, last 100 shows etc. However, as records were played from 1900 to 2000 inclusive, shouldn't this technically be 101 years ? (Pedantic hat off) Cheers, Pad --Postscriptxyz 15:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Another Garden?! Hi Steve, I've never heard of this, but hats off to you for the discovery! I took the liberty of moving the page from 'Gandalf's Garden' as the title didn't appear to match the contents. Must re-read my Margarve, too! Take care, buddy. so.it.goes.2512 01:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) tapes pages Thanks for setting these up. I had realised my mistake before seeing your message to me! I should have read your full instructions before starting. I have already created replacement pages with the T in front of them but I assume I can't delete the pages I created by mistake, if you could do that for me I'd be grateful. Stuart tapes pages Thanks for setting these up. I had realised my mistake before seeing your message to me! I should have read your full instructions before starting. I have already created replacement pages with the T in front of them but I assume I can't delete the pages I created by mistake, if you could do that for me I'd be grateful. Stuart--Weatherman22 18:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Offline shows and stuff Hi Steve, I'm pretty new to this site and as there doesn't seem to be any dedicate owner I thought I would send you a message as you were the last one to edit the page http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/18_January_1982. Now links 1 & 2 seem to be dead and the fourth doesn't seem to work. Do you know how we go about fixing the first 2 links? Secondly the site is amazing. Such dedicated people. I have bits and pieces from 1992 onwards, is there anything in particular that you're missing? I've yet to catalogue what I have so I can't do a direct comparison against the wealth of stuff already available but just in case there was anything particular then I could remember if I have it or not. Lastly and just a recommendation (for what it's worth) mediafire and megaupload seem to be the better online storage places - e.g. items seem to stay up for longer and are generally more available than rapidshare. Once I start cataloging what I have then hopefully I may be able to contribute. Cheers, Grenville PS - I think the fourth link may work, but only in IE. Blue links Steve I thought the links were red - they certainly seemed to automatically turn that colour when creating the Track Listings in the Edit mode, the same as date page and tape page links, if there was no existing page. I did notice sometimes when going back to a track listing page they had turned blue but I thought that was because IE hadn't checked the availability of the page. Stuart --Weatherman22 06:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) PS looking at the pages I can see that at some point in the page creation process the links had changed to external links with URL of the form http://peel.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bhundu_Boys&action=edit&redlink=1 I've started reverting them to internal links More bluelinks problems Busy tracklisting these 1983 shows, again I've noticed some redlinks changing to bluelinks when saving the page. What I do is type the Band name, then highlight it and press the Hyperlink button. The band name appears in the Internal Link tab, in the Article Name and Link Text fields. Looking at the External tab the URL is empty and the band name again appears in the Link Text field. In the Internal Link tab I just press OK, the hyperlink then turns red. Then if I save the page it has turned blue. Going back in to edit I see that the Article Name in the Internal tab has become blank, and a URL link has been added to the External tab in the form http://peel.wikia.com/index.php?title=Brigandage&action=edit&redlink=1 --Weatherman22 23:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Stuart If I could add my two pennies worth! When doing trcaklistings, I don't bother adding a hyperlink. I merely type double brackets around the artist name: if there is a page on the Peel Wiki, it turns blue. If not, it stays red. External links are single brackets. Hope this helps. so.it.goes.2512 04:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) A Wanderer returns - and an observation on some DK tape names Hi Steve I am working on transcribing two of the excellent DK tapes - DK 2000-09-20 and 2000-09-21. It appears that the contents of these files are the opposite of how they are named i.e. 2000-09-20 contains the 9/21 show and vice versa. I have been able to figure this out using the Lorcan listings, KG book, and comments JP makes about the next night's show so I am pretty confident, but then it is me! I will finish transcribing both in the next couple of days and it doesn't impact me but others trying to listen to the shows would get confused of course Regards, Peter PS Please assure me that other folks wander off for a few weeks from time to time to assuage my guilt; cheers! PeterG 21:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Andy Kershaw sitting in - what to name Tracklisting Hi Steve While ripping my batch of the Box 400 tapes I have come across two Andy Kershaw programmes. One is clearly a bona fide Kershaw show so I know that should be created with his name in brackets afterwards so it doesn't affect the calendar page etc. The other seems to be a "sitting in for JP" type show, it contains two old Peel sessions. I just wondered how you would prefer that show to be named, a proper JP show or still include Andy Kershaw in the title and keep it away from the main Peel pages? Cheers --Weatherman22 15:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: 1987 No probs! I hope I'm getting closer to the desired format, the latest tweak being to have no "the"'s in band names, though if JP ever played The The I wonder how I would type that one up. Adding a few tracklistings to some 17-DVD shows in 1990 now... Stuart Kev's Tapes Thanks for the "Kev's Tapes" page Steve - it made me realise I'd missed a few recordings so I've been busy downloading them. One thing - The pages for Tapes 16 and 17 are obviously supposed to be different but they both point to the Tape 16 downloads. Is Tape 17 available to download anywhere? Lorcan58 01:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Wow, that was quick! I'm downloading the file as I type and looking forward to the Hokey Cokey. Thanks Steve. Lorcan58 16:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 1994 Category Page Hi Steve Just doing some QC on 1994 but noticed that the category page 1994 kind of only half exists. The links stay red, but if you click on it, the page is created (with all the 1994 shows in the page) but saving the page doesn't properly create it! Maybe that's a permissions thing? Stuart--Weatherman22 13:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Deletion request Steve Would you mind deleting 30th May 1997? I created by mistake instead of 30th July! Many thanks --Weatherman22 16:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy Boxing Day! Was working over Christmas unfortunately! Yeah noticed all these daily template thingies in the recent changes. Don't you ever get fed up! Anyway I've just snagged a nice Nakamichi from ebay so hopefully my ripping will step up a few gears soon. All the best Stuart TOTP Hi Steve, hope Christmas and New Year treated you well. I've recently come across a load of JP and Kid J TOTP show listings and want to stick them here. I've done one... http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/05_January_1984#Show I'm guessing from the way JP worked that there won't be many, if any, occasions when he did a radio show on the same night as TOTP, so there shouldn't be any overlap. Take a look at the page I did and tell me if I should proceed as though they were radio shows, or adopt a different format. RE: TOTP Sounds great, the radio format doesn't exactly fit for TOTP so it will be good to organize something different. Let me know and I'll get to work when it's set up. RE: adding youtube directly - a good idea and I'll see what I can do, the site is banned here in Turkey and I can only access it at work. New TV page Great stuff. I'll keep plodding along with the TOTP. As you can see, I'm indulging myself a bit by starting with the years when I became a teenager and watched religiously. It offers such a fantastic contrast to his radio work. I'll keep at it az and when work allows (youtube only accessible at work), let me know if you need me to change anything. Adam